The Gordon Conference on Nuclear Proteins, Chromatin Structure and Gene Regulation is the second of a new series concerned with the structure and function of the chromosomes of higher organisms. Particular emphasis is placed on the role of DNA-associated proteins in the regulation of chromatin structure and in the selective utilization of DNA templates for RNA synthesis. The field of genetic control mechanisms in eukaryotic cells is growing rapidly. Concepts and techniques are in rapid flux. Because of the diversity of disciplines bearing on chromosome structure and function - ranging from X-ray crystallography to reproductive biology - communication (such as that provided by a Gordon Conference) assumes special significance. Many who have made major contributions in this area come from abroad and from the west coast. The funds requested in this grant are intended to defray in part the travel expenses of those scientists taking an active part in the 1974 Gordon Conference on Nuclear Proteins.